Hyperlot ( Lord Guan Yu )
Hyperlot ( or Lord_Guan_Yu ) is a long time player and recent LVL 2 Admin on the game Dragonball Encore Reborn. He is an experienced Roleplayer and writer, is prone to bursts of OOC rage and is often highly opinionated. His real life name is Bradley, but he perfers to be refered to by his screen name. He lives in the same house as TheKromatin. General Roleplaying Experience Hyperlot began his Roleplaying days at the age of nine over Yahoo! IM service. He began in the realm of Dragonball Z themed Roleplaying over public chatrooms, but within several years had moved on to freeform and fantasy based Roleplay. His earliest characters weren't well thought out, usually had no backstory and were reflections mostly of his own personality. In the following two years, up until the age of eleven, Hyperlot didn't engage in any Roleplaying but continued to hone is skills as a writer by writing many novellas and short stories. All during those three years in his free time Hyperlot had been engaged heavily in the RTS game Starcraft, a PC game made by Blizzard, and existed under the screename Guan_Ping_Wu. He eventually stumbled upon Roleplaying on Starcraft, and would once again begin Roleplaying nearly all the time. It was here that he met Lapistier. Several months later Hyperlot discovered the game Dragonball Finale, the Dragonball Theme Roleplaying game on BYOND created by Dragonn ( Or Tenshaku. ) Being a long time Dragonball finatic he quickly found himself right at home, and under the screen name Lord_Guan_Yu was soon working as an Admin under Myu Miharu, Sasme, and SSJ3 Squirrel. After two or so years of Adminning, the game which Hyperlot had joined as Finale became Owl Orb O, and eventually, Old Finale. During this time, Tenshaku had switched his focus only to New Finale and Old Finale all but completely died out. Hyperlot at this time stopped playing all BYOND games, and would only Roleplay on Starcraft, until march of 2009, when he joined Dragonball Encore under the screen name Hyperlot, when it was currently owned by Ryim. Encore Experience Hyperlot, though only a recent Admin, has held various ranks, recieving the Crane Hermit rank from the Admin AnsiMika on his very first character. Generally he is not prone to playing villian characters, and his few villian characters such as Oran Tsuyoi, Raigia or Ares, have often met laughably pathetic ends. Known Characters Luzix Tokugawa: Saiyan ( Low-Class. ) Male Chaotic Good Luzix Tokugawa is a Lowie class Saiyajin who abides strictly to the Bushido samurai code. As such, he is generally a karmatically good character, opting to take the more honorable route to achieve his ends. He seeks power mainly as a source of enforcing his view of justice, and not to show up the elites as many other of the lower caste do. His Bushido often leads him into following irrational courses of action, such as choosing to face the Changeling Lord Chillin Ice in combat to try and save one of his comrades, even when he knew that he stood no chance of winning. Despite this, he is always a skilled combatant, able to match Elites blow-for-blow, and and zealously loyal ally to have. 'Azayel' Human Male Chaotic Neutral Azayel is a stoic and often very prideful martial artist. Often acting within the rank of Crane Hermit, he excels to be the best, has no qualms with breaking anyone who gets in his way, and is slow to make friends. His pride is often crushed into obscurity upon the discovery of the Alien races which are born naturally vastly superior to what Azayel believes and human could achieve. Though he generally treats his body like a temple and trains vigorously, he is prone to becoming existentially depressed and resorting to alcohol abuse in his later years. Generally speaking he finds himself aligned against the major villians of a Wipe, though he has been known to cause his own fair share of problems. Raigia: Changeling ( Frieza-Type ) Male Lawful Evil Raigia is a cold, quiet, and calculating individual who always perfers to manipulate others to do his bidding over doing it himself. Almost never will he opt to try and take power from his rival Changelings immediately, instead opting to feign alliegence to them and wait for an opportunity to strike them when they lower their guards. Although Raigia has goals to create a single, unified empire under his lead, he has never accomplished more than the destruction of a few planets. Dennis Matsu: Human Male Lawful Good Dennis is at best, heroic and at worst, naive. He carries the will to protect his usually small group of friends however necessary, but more often than not, he does not carry the ability to do so. Generally he is not driven to train hard or seek power unless he feels there is a general threat to himself, his friends, or his peaceful way of life. Otherwise, he trains lightly, will engage in martial arts tournament just as a recreational activity and enjoys having a few drinks with friends every once and a while. Despite his almost consistantly carefree and jovial attitude, he will turn into a very fierce warrior if pushed, and often can turn bloodthirsty if forced to witness one of his friends die. Regardless, he is dedicated to the defense of earth and his friends, and is more than willing to give his life if he feels it will help toward the greater good. Amellia Tsuyoi: Saiyan ( Elite-Class. ) Female Lawful Evil - Chaotic Neutral Amellia is an incredibly pride-driven, meglomaniacal narcissist. She is obsessed more with her outward appearence and the outward appearence of others, and cares very little about fighting ability or power. She is often prone to stepping on the lower castes, and even her fellow elites, viewing them all as being below her and the prestigous Tsuyoi clan. This attitude usually always begins to change as she matures and grows older, as she begins to view the growth of the lower castes in fighting potential and realizes that just being born superior isn't enough. She often vies to take the throne of planet Vegeta for herself, but rarely has ambitions of galactic conquest beyond that. Although she tries to keep people at arms length, she is incredibly faithful to those few she honestly cares about. Category:Players Category:Admins